User talk:NinjaSheik
Ehemm --NinjaSheik 21:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC)I can't? I thought it was optional. Talk Bubble } |text= } }} 3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (NinjaSheik), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) (Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own (to see the coding, click on the "Edit this Page" button (do copy, not cut!) 4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! To make the template appear, type: If you want additional information on how to put up more expressions (happy/angry/sad...) in your talk bubble, ping me :P}} Thanks for you help, but I'm kinda new to this so can you tell me what to do? Oh, and how you make expressons?--NinjaSheik 22:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, okay. First, what's a fonttype? And the line thing is for the quote, right? What bout that time? What do I do with that? Oh, after I finish this Template, how it's suppose to look?--NinjaSheik 22:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, let's see...I want a Namine image. I want blue because it's my favorite color and purple, too. I want this quote, "'All of this might have started with a lie...But I’m really am glad that I can meet you.''". And I want this one, "'Yes. One day, the light-it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then, I'll be in your heart..." Where do I put it? Oh, by the way, do I have to have this TalkTextTest2 on the very top of my page? Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm a bother!--NinjaSheik 22:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks.--NinjaSheik 22:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me, too. Thanks so much for all your help. Still, I haven't get the hang of it yet. How do I make it appear here, right now? Good night.--NinjaSheik 23:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) )}} {| border="2" cellpadding="3" |- ! '''emotion !! sprites || I want this !! I don't want this !! quote |- | normal || || X''' || || One day, the light-it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then, I'll be in your heart... |- | '''happy || || X''' || || Don't worry. You might forget about me...But, with our promise, I'll come back. |- | '''sad || || X''' || || I'm so sorry... |- | '''angry || || X''' || || No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So, how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it! |- | '''shocked || || X''' || || What are you...Saying...? |- | '''thank you || || X''' || || Thank you... |- | '''hrmph || || X''' || || I said STOP! |- }} ' for the normal one #' ' for the happy one #' ' for the sad one #' ' for the angry one #' ' for the shocked one #' ' for the thanking one #' ' for the "hrmph" one so... guess I'm done here :P have fun talk-bubbling :P}} talk on my page! Saving Amalia Dear NinjaSheik Your Days Talkbox Isuue ojex is your friend hi ninjasheik glad we can be friends :) let me guess you think im like amy cotton listen if you dont want to be friends thats fine --Joekeybladeaura 01:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) sorry force of habit and i did not know i was vandalizing and i under stand if you and your friends hate me--Joekeybladeaura 01:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) thanks ninja *cries of happiness* What ever happened to Castle Oblivion Ninja, what do you think happened to castle oblivion? you know big castle ruled by marluxia by the relm of darkness--Joekeybladeaura 02:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC)--Joekeybladeaura 02:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) i have the game but i mean after sora and riku defeated the nobodies in the castle what happend to the castle did it fade away like the nobodies?Joekeybladeaura 02:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I saw the thing on BebopKate i saw what you said about me on kate's talk thing yeah --03:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC)Joekeybladeaura Hi Ninja Theroy name for Aqua's Keyblade Aqua is the only one who's Keyblade has no theroy name any name suggestionsJoekeybladeaura 11:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Is Sora's journey over? Have we seen the last of playing as Sora?--Joekeybladeaura 12:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) My dream --Joekeybladeaura 16:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I think I am a mutant I think you hate me i guess i am nonscence I like drama I am sorry I meant to type scum and you're right. I should act my age. Does that mean I can't read Steven King books?--Joekeybladeaura 20:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You mean I'm no higher than a bacterial infection in any sink or shower? sorry if i am anoying and bothersome i still dont blame you if you hate me Chat box How do u get the chat box thing?--KHF "fight to win" 20:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Joekeybladeaura.... I hope I did not make you think I was weird I'm sorry, but the reason I acted weird was that I sometimes get touchy on stuff. Also I had thoughts of suicide until last month all my life. No, I stoped having them last month sorry if I did not make it clear. I wish these will be in Kingdom Hearts 3 Playing as a Princess of Heart